Handcuffed Hell
by Sour-Mochi
Summary: Ace captures poor Alice in handcuffs! How far will she go to get them off? Read and find out! AliceXAce oneshot!


Hey all! Sorry for the slow writing! This special piece is to the lovely Yuzu131! She is officially my first watcher so I decided to write her a little something something! Thanks so much for all your support I hope you enjoy! My only regret is that I couldn't make it longer! gomen gomen

* * *

><p>"please?"<p>

"No Ace." Alice calmly finalized turning on her heel towards the mansion.

"But why not?" The knight childishly whined clinging to the poor foreigner with his bottom lip poking out a bit.

She just sighed, giving him a wary glare, "Because every time we go on an adventure we get lost!" Alice stressed now steadily picking up her pace a bit.

Lord knows Ace was the last thing she needed right now…

She trudged on, book in hand, hoping that the brainless knight might pick up on her tiring attempts for him to leave.

She really didn't have time for this, not now anyway.

"Boo~Alice you're no fun!" The knight playfully teased, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Good." She promptly answered, swerving her head around to stick her tongue out at him with the upmost pride.

'Serves him right!' Alice mentally noted pursing her lips a bit, frightfully unaware that the moment was her inevitable downfall.

"Well then~If you're not going to cooperate then I'll just have to make you, won't I? Ace cheerily grinned, catching Alice off guard as he smoothly wrapped a single arm around her prim little waist.

"A-Ace what are you—" she suddenly stopped midsentence, her tongue running dry as she felt something cool collect around her left wrist.

_Clink_

Alice swiftly looked down, her eyes gazing in stupor and horror as she glanced upon her newest accessory item, a handcuff, that was now securely tightened around her feeble wrist.

Oh Fudge Monkeys!

"Ace undo this right now!" she brutally exclaimed, a hot huff of annoyance fleeing her lips.

His body trembled as he gave a low rumbling laugh, "No can do Alice." He practically sang with a wink.

"Why not?" Alice sourly demanded stomping her feet around causing dust to pollute them both.

Stupid flipping knight!

"Because I'm stuck too!" he quite easily noted between a string of smooth chuckles.

Her eyebrows knitted together at his lack of common since and ignorance of the situation, he was truly detestable to her now.

"What?!" she burst out full and well knowing what was coming next.

Oh, for the love of God no!

_Clink_

In a desperate attempt to secure her recent findings, the foreigner nervously yanked her left wrist, pitifully confirming what she already knew.

She was handcuffed to Ace, the brash, idiotic knight who had no sense of direction…and she was handcuffed to him!

"Where the hell is the key?" Alice irately yelled, brows furrowing further in her frustration.

She tugged again, causing red welts to accent her wrists. Try as she might, she was no match for the tight cuffs and certainly not the strong brainless man that she was now currently 'stuck' with. Oh great now she was going to have to pry it off him…

"You mean this?" he tauntingly inquired, waving the precious metal in front of her face.

Her eyes lit up in newfound hope, "Gimme that!" she exclaimed, raising her free hand to capture the dangling silver trinket.

Ace easily countered the attack by raising his hand up, leaving the foreigner jumping for it desperately. There was no chance, he was taller than her by what? A foot? Maybe two?

Ah, Dang it all!

"Ah Ah Ah~" he scolded, carefully stuffing the prized item in his pants pocket, somewhere he _knew_ Alice wouldn't dare touch, like ever! I-I was too close…

"Ace!" her face contorted into a ball of red, her cheeks prodding out in her adorable anger.

He chuckled quite amused by her funny reactions, "If you want them then get them." He boldly stated, lightly riding his hips up to hers.

Alice's face lit up in an embarrassed flicker of heat, "Ewwwww Nooo!" she hastily refused pushing the senseless nuisance away realized her fateful mistake all too late.

"Wahh!" She screamed as the world spun around her.

Lucky for her, Ace was there to catch her fall as they both thumped onto the dusty ground.

'Could this day get any worse?' Alice wearily noted, not even having the strength to gather herself at this point.

"Naughty Alice~" Ace hummed much in delight, daintily wrapping his arms around her in a rather firm embrace.

"Just shuttup." She barely growled, making haste to free herself from the perverted knight and his grappling hands.

Man, the last thing she needed was to be raped by the fool.

Ace frowned at this notion, his hands falling further down, now gliding just over her petite hips.

"There they are," He cheerily examined gripping them slightly, "I knew you had some hips, though they are kinda bony…"

"Ah!" She shivered, not even having the mind to deal with his senseless comments anymore as a furious blush settled into her cheeks, "Get off!" she slung her tiny fist against his well-built chest only hindering her movement further.

Darn these Wonderland men and their muscles!

"What, you don't like it?" he huskily asked in a fake sense of courtesy.

He then lowered himself close enough to the struggling foreigner to lightly blow into her ear. She let out a faint squeak before beating on his chest once more.

"I-I don't!" she truthfully stuttered.

Her breathing was becoming shallow and labored as her heart beat rivets of heat up her spine and she didn't like it, not one bit.

She hated the odd feeling for it was a foreign being to her. Every hallow breath and heart beat surpassed felt like an upright hell.

This wasn't for her, this strange euphoria, it wasn't meant for a pessimist like her.

It wasn't meant for someone who had given up on love.

"Ace!" she pitifully whined now, seeing that escape was only an option for himself, "Please let me up." Alice asked bitterly her voice straining a bit from her exhaustion.

He blinked at her curiously, "You sure?" he suavely asked, his arms slowly releasing her form her binds.

"Yes!" she screamed, not being able to express the words any lighter, "Please let me go!"

Her wish was the knight's command and in a few fleeting moments she found herself standing upright, still a bit dizzy from the sudden movement.

"There you are~" Ace said in a glum manner, not fully understanding why she didn't prefer it on the ground. It was quite pleasant down there after all.

Alice got up hastily, quietly ignoring the distasteful glances she was now receiving from a certain sore knight.

"Thank you very much." She noisily grumbled, wiping off the remaining particles of dirt from her blue smock.

Pfft. What a moron.

Now for the handcuffs, although Alice was very happy to be free from Ace's grabby hands she still had to get rid of the embedding problem at hand.

"Ace?" she asked again turning to gaze at his crimson orbs, "Can you let me go now?" she stressed placing her hands firmly on her hips.

He didn't respond.

"Please?" she hastily added again, rolling her eyes sarcasm.

His face lit up with a mischievous smirk as he spoke,"Oh, I'll let you go," he swiftly began making sure to grab Alice's waning attention, "If—"

"If?" Alice interrupted, a large knot securing itself in her throat.

This didn't sound too good.

"If you give me a kiss." His grin was wide now, a troubling spark emitting form behind those ruby orbs of his.

A flood of heat ran up Alice's neck and settled deeply into her cheeks and ears, "N-No!" she shouted, trying to yank herself free.

Who needs Ace?! I can do this myself!

She grunted a bit as her wrist became swollen and red from her constant tugging and squeezing . Dang, these things were put on tight.

The knight just smiled knowing full and well that the poor helpless foreigner would eventually need his help and when she did…It was smoochin' time.

"Kiss me and you're free." He practically purred, again reminding Alice of how unfair life was by dangling the key in her face once more.

"B-but I don't wanna!" she stammered, hiding her red cheeks with a quick flick of her head, "I-I t's not fair…" she trailed off finally ceasing her ongoing struggle with the cursed handcuffs.

She'd given up.

She shamefully hung her head in sad defeat, biting her lip as she thoroughly weighed her options.

Stay with Ace till God knows when, or simply kiss him?

The thought enough rattled the foreigner sending a strange tingle emitting from her spine. She'd never been kissed before, It was normal for her to be slightly nervous, right?

"F-Fine." She hollowly spoke, her voice so low she doubted the mere existence of her phrase, "But just one!" she quickly added with a stutter seeing the ravenous expression plastering Ace's face.

He smiled kindly before firmly gripping her jaw, his thumb gently thumbing her lower lip.

Oh, God this isn't gonna be good!

Alice fumbled back a bit in her trembling fright, an audible gasp fleeing her mouth as her back hit the ruff bark of a nearby tree.

Oh crap, she was dead! And what the hell is with trees appearing out of nowhere?!

"A-Ace…" Alice trembled, her lips quivering after each labored breath.

She was helpless, completely and totally helpless, So why was it that her stomach clamped up in sheer excitement?

Her hands gripped the bark of the tree suddenly, her nails nervously digging into its tough skin as she saw Ace's face jut slowly forward.

"W-Wait, Ac—" Alce's breath fell short as a visible shiver convulsed throughout her body.

Ace smiled a bit during the kiss, at her gullible and innocent reaction and eagerly pressed his lips over hers in delightful expertise.

"hmn.." Alice weakly groaned, quite shocked by her human reaction before nervously brushing her lips back over his.

Her body trembled in excitement as a flood of heat pooled down into the farther regions of her abdomen.

Gosh, who knew kissing felt so flipping good?

Ace then pulled back with a slight pop, suddenly halting the kiss for a quick breather.

"A-Ace?" Alice asked meekly, her lips now clamping together in her confusion.

Her hand quietly brushed over the heated patch of soft skin, a gentle flush rising from her neck at the action. Her lips were still warm, the life from the kiss had not died yet she inevitably decided as her heart skipped again.

It actually wasn't quite bad, for a first kiss of course…

"Thank you!" Ace giddily thanked Alice his goofy composure soon returning.

"Your promise." She haughtily reminded, already having dispelled of their little 'moment'

She'd kept her end of the bargain so he'd better keep his.

"Fine." He murmured, his lips soon forming into a pout, "I'm a knight of my word." He playfully reminded her.

He then swiftly pulled the key from the contents of his pocket and quickly unlocked Alice's wrist from their prison.

"Thanks." She eagerly said, her hands gently rubbing the not irritated skin.

Man, handcuffs are brutal messing up your skin and shit.

She turned around without another word and stopped halfway in her steps, "Hey Ace?" she warily called, not knowing if she was going to regret her current decision or not.

"Mm." he thoughtfully hummed in curiosity.

The foreigner jogged back to his side a faint smile decorating her face. Her hands nimbly gripped his firm jaw s as her lips ran over them slightly.

"I look forward to our next adventure."

* * *

><p>sorry it is so short! and for my Opposites Attract story I HAVEN'T dropped it I have just been swamped with school and life...ugh. Status: Almost done with next chapter! should be submitted by this week or next! Sorry for all the waiters out there!<p> 


End file.
